Proposal has been made of a connector comprising a contact for obtaining electrical connection with a connection object and connection detecting means for detecting a connected state of the connection object. The connection detecting means generally uses a conductive component having a shape same as or similar to that of the contact. When the connection object is normally connected to the connector, the connection object operates the conductive component so that the connected state of the connection object is electrically detected. Accordingly, in case where the connection object is made of a relatively hard material, for example, in case where the connection object is a typical printed board or a typical IC package, it is relatively easy to detect the connected state of the connection object by the use of the connection detecting means of the type described.